Crossroads
by AdminFranceypants
Summary: Directly after the main plot of Texhnolyze. Turns out there were two more survivors of the war other than Ichise. What if instead of Ichise fading away with Lux, somebody found him sleeping and took him out of Lux? And what lies beyond Lux, anyway? Main character is an original character (Kikaito Isamine). Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just gonna point out that Kikaito Isamine is _mine._ Well, I created him, anyway. He is my baby though.

He also qualifies as a Vocaloid (Pitchloid, really), but in Crossroads, he's human.

Basically, Isamine is the birthchild of K and Texhnolyze.

Enjoy.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

-

"Huh?" A man with bright yellow hair and multiple piercings slowly regained consciousness. As his eyes cracked open, he quickly realized he couldn't move. Areas that normally would have been occupied by a left arm and two legs were instead being commandeered by wires and cables connecting the man's fully exposed body to a variety of machines. Using the eyes that matched the color of his hair, he discovered he was in a kind of lab, appearing to be experimented on on a table. "H-Hey." He was about to lift his head before such action was interrupted by a voice coming from what appeared to be nowhere.

"Don't move." The voice sounded like that of a younger male. "What..." The man on the table replied, "What is the meaning of this?" "I'll give you details when I'm finished."

After several quiet hours of staring at the ceiling occasionally passed by fish swimming around in floating bubbles of water, a faceless voice announced the completion of his said work. "What are you going to do now?" The human guinea pig asked as his pale yellow eyes followed a fish swimming above him, receiving slow footsteps as a response.  
The footsteps slowly grew louder and harder until they stopped to reveal their masked owner who revealed himself to the man on the table. "Hello." Based on what was unhidden by the mask, the boy seemed to be around 18 years of age while sporting friendly mouse brown eyes with matching shaggy bangs accompanied by tied back hair. "Who are you?" The man on the table asked, "What are you doing to me?" "I'm just fixing you up is all." The teenager responded with a smile visible through the mask, "When I found you, the only salvageable limb you had left was your right arm." Shocked yellow eyes blew open. "What?" He was about to raise his head when it was kept down by the man's supposed savior, "What do you mean? What happened to my arm and legs?" "I'm afraid I don't know" was the response he received. "Like I said, I found you that way. Now then, I have to cut the chatter for now. I'm almost done. I'm gonna knock you out now, 'kay? 'Kay." The young assumed-to-be doctor then induced unconsciousness for his "patient" and completed the work he had willingly brought on himself.

Hours later, the man slowly opened his shocking yellow eyes to find out that he was no longer connected to any strange machines. Soon after, in the process of realizing that he was naked, he discovered the meaning to the masked boy's words, "I'm almost done." He had brand new limbs that looked absolutely nothing like the originals, but at the same time looked oddly familiar. "How are you doing?" The still-masked boy asked as he entered the room, "Have you tested them out yet? Since you lost both your actual legs, you may be a bit taller than you remember." This hypothesis was to be tested as the man with brand new limbs looked around and sat up. "Hey," he asked, "what is all this stuff I'm seeing? And there's a weird buzzing in my ears. Did you replace those too?" "Oh, no no." The young boy responded, "That comes with the limbs. Sorry. You'll grow used to it after a while." The man with long, pale blond hair raised a brow. "I know what you're thinking." The masked teenager lifted his left pant leg to reveal a lower half of a leg that was similar to those of the man on the table, "See? I'm not just talking drivel." After a few seconds, the man nodded.

"By the way," the younger boy began with a new subject, "I never got your name." "My name..." The man sitting on the cold medical table took a few seconds to remember, "Kikaito Isamine." "Excellent." The masked "doctor" said with a smile visible through the mask, "Can you try to stand for me, Kikaito?" Kikaito merely looked at the boy as he looked at his new arm and legs with a questioning expression on his face. "You mean these limbs can actually move on my command?" "That's right." The boy responded, "The way they work is that they're connected to the nerves and all that so they can receive signals from your brain to move just like normal limbs." The pale blond's eyes widened at the sudden disclosure of information. "How do you know all this?" He asked, "Do you have people working with you?" "Oh, no." The boy answered, "I'm all alone in this business. Well, if you can call it a business. My auntie taught me everything I know before she passed away." Kikaito's face suddenly became stern, "Who are you and why did you do this for me?" A brief moment of silence passed before he received an answer. "You haven't tested your new limbs yet, Kikaito." Kikaito slowly closed his eyes and focused everything he had into controlling his left arm. After what felt like an hour, his new arm began to function the same way a regular arm would. The pale blond's eyes opened to the success of the "doctor's" "procedure." Soon after, he proceeded to slowly lift himself off of the table, the masked boy supporting his weight, and much more quickly commenced activity of the fully functional left and right legs. "I don't remember being so tall." Kikaito turned to look at the younger boy who had an awkward look on his face upon hearing this. "I knew I made the legs too tall!" The "doctor" looked up at Kikaito, "You're now 6'2". However, your body seems to be reacting quite well to the Raff- I mean..your new height." Deciding to ignore the slip-up, Kikaito suddenly remembered something. "Did I have to be naked for you to do this?" He asked as he covered his manhood with squinted eyes. "I would have covered you up," the teenager replied, "but your legs along with your arm were mangled to the point that they no longer had a hope of recovery so I had to amputate the entirety of your limbs. Placing any sort of covering over that area would have been too much of an interference." Kikaito merely nodded in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is pretty much a flashback of what was going on with Kikaito as Ichise was going through everything the plot put him through as well as how/why he ended up needing a new arm along with both legs.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

"Will you at least tell me where I am?" Kikaito asked as he began to walk on his own, curiously following the paths of the fish swimming above his head. "You're in my lab which was formerly my auntie's before she passed, but more broadly speaking, you're in Lux." It was then that he remembered who he was entirely.

Kikaito Isamine was a performer who worked at a disreputable stage where multiple prize fights took place. He would often pay special attention to a specific fighter with raven hair and stunning blue eyes until he disappeared from the ring one day after a rumor spread about him having an affair with the arranger's girl and never returned. After his disappearance, Lux became chaotic as the Organo, Salvation Union, and Racan groups suddenly declared an all out war on each other. Kikaito, being a member of neither group, managed to evade the majority of the gang war. However, being continuously hunted down by members of each gang to join them, the pale blond saw no other option but to run from the war zone. He eventually did find a place to hide away, not escaping the sounds and rumbling of gunshots and Shapes marching around the city.

One day, everything stopped. There were no gunshots or mechanical buzzing and whirring of Shapes patrolling Lux. After taking a careful lookout of the area, Kikaito Isamine got up and out of his hideout and saw something he absolutely did not expect. Dead bodies and mangled Shapes were scattered everywhere. The pale blond walked around only to see more of what he saw in the beginning. Soon enough, his stomach had had enough of the stench and sight of rotting corpses and took it out on the wall of a building. After wiping his mouth of his stomach's anger, Kikaito became curious as to whether or not there were any remaining survivors other than himself. "Hello?" He began to run around Lux in a state of panic. "Hey!" He then made it to his home near the Obelisk and noticed a familiar face. That face belonged to the missing prize fighter who was laying against a column. He didn't look dead. He was simply sleeping. It was then that he noticed something strange. The prize fighter had the same kind of arm and leg the Shapes had, except he himself was not a Shape. Or at least, he didn't look like one.

While Kikaito was debating on whether or not to wake the sleeping prize fighter to see if he truly was sleeping, his vibrant blue eyes opened to see the surprised performer looking at him. "You used to perform at the ring." Kikaito's eyes widened at the fact that he had been recognized the same way he recognized the man on the ground. "Yeah, that was me." He responded with a gentle yet firm voice. The pale blond knew not what the other man's personality was so he did not know how to act toward him. All he could deem good to do was hold a hand out to help the other man up, the man with stunning blue eyes accepting his assistance and standing up, letting go of the grasp that helped him up. "Are we the only ones left?" Kikaito asked, the man with the strange arm and leg gesturing to follow him as a response. As the two were walking, both paid mind to the innocent corpses and didn't even step on one by accident, instead using the destroyed Shapes as footholds.

"How did you manage to survive?" The man leading the way asked the one following him. "I found a place away from the war." He responded, "You?" Kikaito turned to the man with tattered clothes and blood staining his bruised body, receiving a mere three words in response: "I don't know." "Where are you taking me?" Kikaito asked as it got darker and emptier the farther along they went. "The answer to your question" was the other man's response.

After what felt like an hour of silence, the man with raven hair and shocking blue eyes led Kikaito to a single door. The pale blond felt a sense of anxiety as the other man opened the door to a teenage boy with a doctor's outfit on along with a surgical mask with mouse brown hair sleeping on a bed in the corner of an empty room. "His aunt gave me this arm and leg." He said as he looked over at Kikaito, "Us three, we're all that's left of Lux. What do you want to do?" The pale blond looked at the boy for several minutes. "Is he actually sleeping?"  
"I don't know."  
"Wake him up." The man with raven hair shook the boy on the bed and much to Kikaito's surprise, mouse brown eyes opened.

"Hello." The masked teenager mumbled with a light smile, "Are you a friend of my auntie?" The man with strange limbs merely nodded, "Okay." The boy got up and dusted himself off, joining the two at the door. "Hey." Kikaito looked over at the man with shocking blue eyes, "You never told me your name."  
"Ichise." The man responded quickly without making eye contact.  
"And your family name?"  
"Don't have one." Choosing not to pry into Ichise's personal life, Kikaito ended it there by following the other remainders of Lux out of the dark area and back into where the mangled corpses and Shapes laid rest, the stench that inspired the pale blond's stomach to paint a building multiple shades of green slowly returning.

"You." Ichise looked over at Kikaito, "You never answered my question." "I have a name." The blond responded with squinted eyes, "It's Kikaito Isamine." "Isamine." The raven-haired man repeated, adding his name into the mix, "You never answered my question. What do you want to do?" After several moments, Kikaito looked Ichise sternly in the eye. "I want to hear what the boy has to say." They both then passed their glances onto the boy with mouse brown eyes and a surgical mask over his face. "Well," he began, "my auntie told me to wait in that room until someone came to get me. And then she said to get them and me out of Lux." "It's settled then." Ichise cut in abruptly, "We're leaving. I highly doubt either of you have anything you want to take with you so let's get go-" "Hey, wait!" The masked teenager interrupted with a nervous tone to his voice, "I do have one thing I need before I go. I'll only be a second." He then sprinted to an area where the other two could still see him and appeared to remove something from one of the corpses. After returning, he showed his elders a gold locket in the shape of an eagle wing and put it on around his neck. "I'm ready." Ichise then turned to Kikaito. "What about you?" The blond merely shook his head, "Let's get going then."

It did not take long for the only survivors to reach the only exit to the underground city of Lux. "Well, this is it." Said a slightly nostalgic masked teenager, "Are we all gonna go our separate ways after we get out of here?" "No." Kikaito was surprised to hear that lone word come out of Ichise's mouth since he had always struck him as more of a loner than anything, "We are Lux. We're staying together." The other two merely nodded and looked up at the rickety looking route to the surface. "Well?" The teen asked his elders, "Who's gonna go first?" Several minutes passed before Kikaito volunteered after carefully examining the path, "Good luck, Mr. Isamine." Kikaito nodded and carefully took the first step, then the next, then the next. Eventually, the path turned out to be surprisingly sturdy as the pale blond nearly reached the top. "Mr. Kikaito, you're almost there!" The masked teen shouted in order to encourage the man above him. "Hey, kid." Ichise looked to the boy next to him and attempted to remove the surgical mask covering his face, "Take that off. The smell's not that bad." "I can't, I can't!" The younger argued as he evaded Ichise's grasp, "My king would never forgive me if I took this off!"  
"Your king?"  
"Yes, now please stop!" Ichise merely nodded.  
"Almost there." Kikaito thought out loud as he jumped up to the ledge of the surface. Suddenly, the foothold he found gave way, making the pale blond stumble and fall down to the place he jumped. "Mr. Kikaito," the masked teen shouted from the bottom, "are you alright?" He was about to receive a response when the platform cracked underneath Kikaito and collapsed, dropping the man to the ground, but not without having him hit every beam and splinter that was in his way. Stunned from the original fall, the man who had climbed to the stop of the exit could do nothing but watch himself plummet to his death, landing on the hard ground. Surprisingly, the fall was not fatal. It did, however, render him unconscious along with mangle his left arm and both legs to the point where he would never again even do so much as walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's where Kikaito and Ichise begin to find out what truly lies beyond the outskirts of Lux.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

"I remember now." Kikaito Isamine said as he looked down at his replacement arm and legs which were similar to those of the prize fighter who called himself Ichise, "So how then are we gonna get out of Lux? That path is probably in shambles by now." "It's not." Responded a bandaged Ichise as he looked at the two in the lab, "I just came back from checking and it's fine. Although now, thanks to you Isamine, it's gonna be a lot harder to make it in one piece." Ichise's face grew more and more disgusted by the second, "Now put some clothes on. I've seen enough naked bodies for one lifetime." Kikaito squinted his eyes. "I would if I had some." It was then that a long deep violet jacket, jeans, and slightly heeled boots were tossed at his face. "Here." The youngest boy said with a smile that could be seen through the mask, "I found these in my auntie's dresser. They should fit you now that you're taller." Ichise's brow raised as he noticed how much taller Kikaito was now with his new legs. "Let's go." He said impatiently as the blond in front of him fit into the clothing perfectly.

After once again reaching the exit to the underground city of Lux, the three lone survivors of the major gang war agreed on this time going up the path together in order to avoid the consequences of their last attempt. The result was all three making it to the legendary surface. "Whew, we all made it in almost one piece!" Proclaimed a happy masked teen. "Hey." Kikaito looked over at him as the three walked a safe distance from the edge, "What's up with the mask? What, do you have a pimple or something?" "Don't bother." Ichise said bluntly, "He told me he would get in trouble with his 'king' if he took it off." Bewildered by such a response, the now tallest of the three decided not to ask what that meant.

"So now what do we do?" Kikaito asked after looking around at the sparsely populated desert that was the surface. "We get food and we go catch the train." Ichise's stunning blue eyes widened drastically. "What are you talking about?" He asked, "Isn't this all that's left of-" "Mr. Ichise." The youngest boy cut in. "My auntie died because she only saw what she feared. This isn't what's left of the human race at all. Far from it, actually. The people the "Class," or whatever they're called took only hailed from one region of the country and one region of the country only. My auntie told me everything. That man was absolutely delirious and so was she." He then shrugged it off, "Come to think of it, I think you all were delusional to think your last hope of survival was to hide underground-" The teen was abruptly cut off by a slap to his masked face. "Don't speak ill of the deceased." Ichise looked at the boy with a scowl, "Especially if one of which is your blood." "Hey." Kikaito cut in to try and ease the tension, "He said that there are more people out there than just us. Don't you find it just to believe and let him lead the way? What do we have to lose?" The raven haired-man looked at the blond and slowly nodded, sending him out to get what the youngest boy found a suitable amount of food for the trip.

After doing so, the teen with mouse brown eyes led the way to a train station, Kikaito and Ichise stunned by the sight as they had never seen one before. "Wow." The teen looked at his elders with a grin, "You two have been underground for way too long. These things are everywhere." "Well excuse me!" Kikaito retorted, "Like you just said, we've lived underground our whole li-" The tallest man was then interrupted by the crescendo of the oncoming train which stopped in front of the three remainders of Lux. "Wait a minute." Ichise cut in suddenly, "Why would something like this come to such a deserted area?" "I pulled a few strings." The masked teenager replied with a smile to which Ichise merely brushed off.

"Oh!" Those mouse brown eyes traveled to the rather full-looking pocket of his lab coat as he took out a camcorder, turning it on and pointing it at his elders, "These two helped me to get out of Lux." He then pointed it at the man with raven hair, "This is Mr. Ichise. He has pretty eyes, doesn't he?" Ichise rolled his eyes as the "director" then pointed camera towards the pale blond, "And this is Mr. Kikaito. He has pretty eyes too. They're like shining suns in Mr. Ichise's vivid sky." Kikaito looked surprised and quickly turned away from the camera as the three went into the train and took seats right next to one another, "Here's to brand new lives together as one!" The boy behind the camera held a pinky out and pointed the camera right on it, "You both have to promise me that we'll always stay together no matter what. Like Mr. Ichise said before we left, we are Lux now. We can't let it die." Kikaito looked over at the camera, then to the boy's pinky, then at Ichise with a slightly stern look that hid a light smile. "He's right." He said, "We are Lux. And Lux dies with us." He then proceeded to link the pinky from his new arm with that of the "director." Ichise refused to show it, but he really was touched. After few minutes, the man's expression softened as he linked pinkies with the other two, using his own that resembled that of Kikaito with slight differences. "We are Lux until we die."


	4. Chapter 4

Well now. After I sent this to myself, I realized how short this chapter actually is.

But no matter.

I haven't been able to update this because college.

I'll get back on the roll eventually.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

The remainder of the train ride out of Lux's outskirts was quiet for the most part with the exception of the masked boy humming a song he wrote himself. Suddenly, the train came to a halt. "We're here!" Said the teen as he got up and left, Ichise and Kikaito quickly noticing how deserted the train station they arrived at was. "I thought you said there were people here." Ichise remarked with a slight glare. "Oh, no no. Not here." The boy replied nervously, "This is an abandoned train station. Remember how I pulled some strings?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "A-Anyway, follow me and you'll find lots of people." No longer having a choice at this point, the raven and pale blond followed the youngest boy out of the old train station and were blinded by a sun they had not encountered since they boarded the train.  
Soon enough, shining suns in a vivid sky widened immensely as Kikaito and Ichise saw men, women, and children of all kinds walking around and playing without a care in the world. "See?" The masked boy looked at his elders with a smile, "I told you there were more people. Lots of people!" Kikaito was too busy looking around at well-maintained buildings and plant life surrounding him to pay attention as Ichise was just as distracted by cars and smiling faces traveling to unknown destinations, making the youngest let out a light giggle, "Come on, you two." He said as he grabbed both their wrists, "You'll have plenty of time to sightsee later, but for now, we have to get you both registered." Both elders blinked, "Registered for what?" They asked in unison. "Well," the boy began nervously, "you two lived underground your whole lives in a place very few people actually knew about so according to the records up here, neither of you exist. Don't worry though. I know my way around these things."  
Once the three made it to a federal building, the masked boy went into an office for a prolonged amount of time. Afterward, he gestured Kikaito and Ichise to join him. As the three sat down in front of who looked like a well-dressed government official with dirty blonde hair, the masked boy adjusted his mask. "This is them." He said, "The ones I told you about.  
"Do either of you have names?" The "official" asked with squinted eyes, trying not to stare too much at their arms. "Kikaito Isamine." The pale blond spoke first. "Ichise." The raven-haired man followed after several moments of silence.  
"And your family name?" The man behind the desk looked suspicious.  
"Don't ha-"  
"Isamine." Kikaito cut in, "He's my baby brother." The "official" looked at the two, closely observing their features, eventually shrugging it off. "Alright." He said, "What about your parents?" "My..." Ichise began and looked at his "brother," "Our mother died giving birth to me. And our father, Ikose, he died before he could tell us much about her." The dirty blonde gave them a sympathetic look, "I see." He said, "I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any relatives I could speak to?" Ichise looked away. "None that we know of." Not wanting to prolong the process any longer, the man processed the "brothers" into the system, took their fingerprints, and gave them ID cards and social security numbers.  
"That went well." The masked teen with mouse brown hair had a noticable grin as they left the building. "A little too well, don't you think?" Kikaito retorted, stopping his "brother" and the mouse brunette in their tracks, looking at the shortest boy, "Who are you?" "You'll find out soon." The boy responded with a smile, "All in due time. But for now, we need to get you settled in. I live alone now so my apartment is quite vacant." Seeing no other option but to go along, Kikaito and Ichise followed the boy to an apartment complex, having them complete paperwork stating that they were now residents living with the masked boy. Afterward, the three took the elevator, the bumpiness of the way up making Kikaito's stomach uneasy, and walked up to a door with a small plaque that said "3-A."  
"Well," the boy said as he walked inside the apartment, "here we are. Your new lives as Kikaito and Ichise Isamine." "Don't link me to the stripper." Ichise scoffed as he looked away, avoiding the glare sent his way. "This 'stripper' saved your ass back there." Kikaito growled, "And I can very easily kick it now." This triggered the raven to throw a fist aiming directly at the Sun's face, knocking him along with a chair down. "H-Hey!" The masked mouse scurried in front of the angered raven in a desperate act to calm him down, "Remember you two live with each other now!" He then looked over at the still dazed Sun, "We're Lux now, remember that promise?" Ichise eventually calmed down, offering a hand to help his "brother" up, neither man looking at each other as Kikaito got up. "Alright!" The brunette said happily, "Now that that's over with, why don't you two settle in and I'll go make us something to eat, 'kay?" The two slowly nodded and chose their rooms.


End file.
